Lets Torture Tokyo Mew Mew
by Iceshadow4
Summary: Fontaine writes the story, I get the credit, and nobody knows. Whoops! Guess I just told you! Oh well I suck at summaries, just read
1. My dares

Lets Torture Tokyo Mew Mew

By: Iceshadow4

Disclaimer: Why would I own these things! I write, not draw.

( A/N: My nickname Icey is spelled with an 'e' in between the 'c' and the 'y', so deal w/ it. )

Me- Hello everybody, and welcome to our show! I'm your host Icey, and here are our characters. Ichigo

Ichigo- Hi

Me- Mint

Mint- *drinks tea* Oh hi everybody.

Me- What's up with this tea thing?*throws Mint into cremation machine*

Frank Fontaine- IS THAT _MY _CREAMATION MACHINE?!? *Pulls out machine gun*

Me- Um, can I use it for this chapter? After all, you are my permanent co-host!

Fontaine- REALLY?*gains composure* I mean um…. Well …..Um….. I GUESS you can use it when I'm here.

Me- Really? Thanks!

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Fontaine- Really.

Me- Really?

Ichigo- STOP IT!!!!!!

Fontaine- It's okay Icey! I have a spare *pulls out cremation machine* Wait, this is my Christmas one *looks in backpack* No, that's the Thanksgiving one, Haloween, Easter, Kwanzaa, I must of left my everyday one at the shop…..

Everyone- Ummmmmmm

Fontaine- Okay just so you know I'm a girl and I am the original idea for this fic (I'm a host in another) I like pudding snacks and-

Me- Lettuce.

Lettuce- Um, hi?

Fontaine- DON'T INNTERUPT!!!!!*pistol-whips Icey*

Me- WHAT WAS THAT FOR? *slaps Fontaine with peacock leg*

Fontaine- Use a turkey leg next time! If you're going to hurt me, do it right!

Me- Oh, yeah, sorry *slaps Fontaine with a turkey leg* Our next character is Pudding!

Fontaine- Pudding? Where?

Me- In the back. You can have it after the- Hey, where'd she go?

Pudding- *jumps up and down, giving Lettuce a seizure*

Me- WHO GAVE HER SUGAR?

Ichigo- *Raises hand weakly*

Me- Hold on a minute *sweeps Mint's ashes in a jar, puts in closet full of urns* I collect ashes, all right?

Fontaine-*Throws Ichigo into cremation machine* Icey, you're waaaay too predictable.

Me- Hold on a minute I've got to go check something *Goes to pudding snack closet, opens door, nearly drowns in empty pudding containers* FONTAINE! Those were supposed to last all of my chapters of this show!

Fontaine- What? That afternoon snack?

Me- *sighs* It's okay I have an emergency 818 square foot refrigerator full of more strawberry pud- Hey where'd she go off to?

Fontaine- *Returns with a pink face, licking lips* Yum!

Me- Did you eat them all?

Fontaine- Probably, let me check*Looks at trash filled with pudding containers and Furyfur's hair*Yeah, um, how did that hair get there?

Me- *hides razor blade* I um, don't know… Furryfur must of left it there by um, mistake, yeah mistake!

Furyfur-*appears with shotgun* WHO CALLED ME FURRYFUR?!?

Everyone-*Points at Icey*

Fontaine- *Jumps in front of Icey* I won't let you hurt her!

Furyfur-*Smiles sweetly* Want a cookie? *holds out cookie* It's pudding flavored!

Fontaine- *grabs cookie* Thanks! *points machine gun at Icey* Sorry Icey, you're on your own!

Furyfur- *Gets in Icey's face*Fury is a feeling you idiot! If you pronounce my name wrong again, I might just forget that I only drop pianos on Fontaine!*leaves*

Me-*whispers to Fontaine* Have you ever thought about how long it's been since Furyfur washed her hands?

Fontaine- Of course! That's why her cookies are so yummy! I thought everyone knew that! *Piano barely misses Fontaine* What? It's true! *Another piano falls* Wow, that one almost hit me! Cool!

Me- *Rolls eyes, looks back at pudding snack containers* Don't you have, like, a bazillion pudding snacks at your studio?

Fontaine- Well *looks sad* I sort of, you know, kind of, um, killed the manager of the pudding snack company and they wouldn't give me any more pudding snacks…*pulls out restraining order* they also filed this against me. After that I accidentally violated it so before they noticed me I killed them so I wouldn't be reported…

Me- Okaaaay, um Zakuro?

Zakuro- *sleeping* Five more minutes….

Me- Okay, you're dare's next to last anyways.

Fontaine- Who has the last dare then?

Me- You do.

Fontaine- Yay!

Me- Don't get your hopes up!

Fontaine- Why not?

Me-*Shifty eyes* No reason.

Mint and Ichigo- *Walk in*

Me- I thought you guys were cremated!

Mint- You didn't plug in the machine.

Me- Then whose ashes were those?*Looks at Fontaine* Um, who was the last person you cremated?

Fontaine- Don't look at me!*Growing hysterical* I didn't cremate Michael Jackson! Why would I do that? No, No!! YOU"LL NEVER CATCHES ME ALIVE! (I'm the gingerbread man)

Gingerbread man- How rude!

Me- Who invited you?*eats him*Mmmmmmm

Fontaine- Icey, the dares……

Me- Oh, yeah. Lettuce, I know you're very shy.

Lettuce- Y-Yes I'm very shy…

Me- Good, because you're going to be the new Prime Minister of Canada!

Fontaine- Does that mean I have to resign?

Me- O.o

Lettuce- but I don't want to-

Me- *Crosses arms* Lettuce, whose show is this?

Mint- This is a show?

Fontaine- Shut up.

Lettuce- It's Fontaine's show.

Me- *Angry* IT'S MY SHOW STOP BEING A FRCKIN' IDIOT!!!!!

Lettuce- O-O-Okay

Fontaine- Okay I resign!

Lettuce- *PM clothes appear on her* They're a tad ummmm, big. *Clothes fall down*

Fontaine- Wow, I never knew Lettuce didn't wear underwear!*Pulls out video camera* The folks at Youtube are going to love this! I can see the headline now "Prime Minister of Canada Found naked in Studio, Is there hope for Mankind?"

Mint- It BURNS!!!!!I only like to see Zakuro naked!

Me- O.o

Fontaine- *Presses stop on tape recorder* Zakuro will love to hear this!

Me- 2x O.o

Random Pervert Guy- Ooooo me likey this!

Fontaine- Lucas get out of here!

Lucas- Fontaine, be my betrothed!

Fontaine-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo You stalk me every day and watch me when I sleep! I'm the only one allowed to do that to people (And I do it just to scare people and for NO other reason. Unless you count Atlas…..)*cremates Lucas* DIE!

Me- Now that's settled, Ichigo's dare is to marry "Masaya"

Ichigo- What were the quotation marks for?

Fontaine- Oh, no reason!*Dresses Lettuce in Masaya costume, Ichigo doesn't notice*

Yay!*Dresses in pastor costume* We gather here today to join "Masaya" and Ichigo

In holy macaroni-

Mint- It's matrimony you retard, are you even qualified to do this?

Ichigo- Oh. *Takes off macaroni chains dipped in holy water*

Me- Hehe holy macaroni.*Skips to mental institution*

"Masaya"- *Whispers to Ichigo*Is she okay?

Ichigo-*Whispers back* In the head, no.

Fontaine- DON'T INNTURUPT!!!!!!! Here *looks through wallet* drivers license, fake I.D., License to Kill, Oh here it is! My Pastor's license! IN YOUR FACE!!!!! Booya!

Anyway, yada yada yada, do you guys want to be married?

"Masaya"- Ummmm

Fontaine- I'll take that as a yes! Ichigo?

Ichigo- YES!!!!

Fontaine- You guys can make out now!

Me- Congrats! Ichigo, you are now married to the PM of Canada!

Ichigo- *Looks at Lettuce while they're making out* Ewww! Why didn't you tell me Lettuce!

Lettuce- *Points to Fontaine's machine gun pointed at her head*

Ichigo- You would thought I'd of seen that!

Me- Yeah I know.

Fontaine- Why are you wearing a straightjacket Icey?

Me- Present from the mental institute!

Ichigo- *Starts to sing*

_I kissed a g-_

Fontaine- NO SONGFICS!!!*Attacks Ichigo*

Me- O.o

Fontaine- *Dresses up as a judge, teleports us to courtroom, Mint is on trial* Mint, this tea and it's cup *points to cup with tea in it* they have filed a restraining order against you, if you violate it you will be sent to the electric chair, or the hall of chainsaws, whichever I prefer. DIE MINT DIE! Sorry, just rehearsing*smiles, evil laughter follows*

Me- *Still in straightjacket* NOW IT IS TIME FOR PUDDING AND ZAKURO'S DARE-cushy room….

Fontaine- *also in straightjacket*

Me- What did they give you that for?

Mint- Trust me, you don't wanna know.

Me- Pudding and Zakuro have to switch personalities for the chapter!

Pudding- *gets sugar drained from body*

Zakuro- *takes a whole bottle of Prozac*Hello everybody, it is great to see you all, the Earth says "Hello"

Pudding- *cutting herself*

Ichigo- Pudding! I am shocked!

Fontaine- Remember kids! Cut across the street, not down the road!

Pudding- Life is an evil thing…

Me- Ummmmmmm, time for Fontaine's dare!

Fontaine- Yay!

Me-*hands Fontaine a paper* Just read this aloud!

Fontaine- Okay, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur, Furryfur-

Furyfur- WHO SAID MY NAME WRONG?*Looks around, sees a pile of crashed pianos, a hand raises weakly from it* Fontaine? *Grabs Fontaine* Never, EVER, call me that again you got that?

Fontaine- *Looks at paper* Furryfur.

Furyfur- AUUUUUGGGGHHHHH *fight ensues*

Me- *Yelling over Fontaine screaming in pain* Bye everybody, I'll see you next chapter!!!

**Icey: Well that was an interesting fic. I want to give Fontaine an acknowledgment!**

**Fontaine: Acknowledgment, Shmoledgement. This fic was based of my lets torture something and mine was based off of Furyfur's. Credit where credit is due! No go away! I mean it go away! Grrrrrrrrrr.**


	2. furyfur is a guest

Icey- Story time chapter 2222222222222..... NO JUST #2

Fontaine- Read my let s torture too! Pleeeeease!!! Also, Icey has Pudding snacks and she s not letting me eat them!!! Isn t she mean? *Gets slapped by a turkey leg*

Me- WELCOME ONE AND ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!

Fontaine- Can we torture people now?

Me- Sure Why not? The dares in this Chapter are by Furyfur!

Fontaine- *Giggles* You mean Furryfur!! Hey, where s the piano?

Furryfur- Hi! Um, do I know you?

Everyone- *Gasps* Someone s pen name is Furryfur now?!?!

Furyfur- Yeah, isn t that cool!

Fontaine- *Pouting* What about my pianos?

Furyfur- Fine.*Drops piano on Fontaine* Happy?

Fontaine- *Smiles with teeth broken from piano fall, which heal instantly* Am I ever! Thanks, Furyfur!

Me- Go away, Furyfur.

Furyfur- Nope! Part of your dare is to let me co-host!

Fontaine- Speaking of which We need a co-co-host!

Me-No

Fontaine- Why not?

Me- We already have a permanent co-host. No more!

Fontaine- I don t think you heard me right I said cocoa host, you know, the one who serves us cocoa!!!

Me- Sounds good!

Fontaine- I think it should be my cat.

Me- 0_o okay but you can t tell his real name!  
Fontaine- Okay!!!*looks up most commonly used cat names* We ll call him Pumpkin!

Furyfur- Ummm isn t that your cat s REAL name?

Fontaine- *Gasps* How do you know that?

Furyfur- I ve been to your house before

Fontaine- Stalker.

Me- Ummm, didn t you invite her over?

Fontaine- Oh yeah!

Me- 0_o

Fontaine- :p

Furyfur- xD

Me- SMILEEEEEEEEEZ!!!!!!

Furyfur- Dares?

Me- Okay!

Fontaine- Chocolate milk comes from dirty cows. Dirty cows come from California. Therefore, Chocolate comes from California!

Me- Huh?

Furyfur- *Glares at Icey* Yes, I know a certain dirty cow!

Fontaine- Sorry, we re studying that in math I m a year ahead!

Me- So you ve told us

Furyfur- about a million times. Anyway, Mint doesn t have a dare! Go ahead and drink your tea!

Fontaine- *Whispers* I have a new blender that makes drugs look like tea!

Mint- Zeegleflorpqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm! Whoa, man, trrrrrrripppppyyyyyyyyyyy!!!

Fontaine- WOOOOO CANDY!  
Furyfur- (insert nose between woooo and candy!)

Fontaine- Only my boyfriend uses that!

Me- Ummmm isn t ATLAS your boyfriend?

Fontaine- Why choose when you could love both?

Furyfur- Ichigo has to dump Kish into a vat of strawberries!

Me- Kish will be a new contestant here!!!

Fontaine- Awesome! Hopefulshipping!!

Furyfur- Shippings are only for Pokemon .

Fontaine- My friends and I made up a few for Bioshock and TMM

Me- What s Hopefulshipping?

Fontaine- IchigoxKish!

Everyone- Oooooh.

Ichigo- I only have feelings for Masaya!

Kish- Hi!!!

Ichigo- *Dumps Kish*

*Into a vat of strawberries, of course*

Me- Pudding, It s time for you to go to a birthday party!!!

*At the TMM themed party*

Pudding- *In a present*

Kid- Yay! I think I ll open this present *Opens present; Pudding comes out*

Pudding- HAPPY BIRTHDAY DON T DRINK AND DRIVE!!!

Jack- Darn

Kid- *Has heart attack, along with all other kids*

Me- Now Zakuro has to explain what happened to the parents without using the words um or uh (or she gets zapped in the electric chair)!

Zakuro- Pudding was expressing her friendship to all her wonderful fans-

Fontaine- Looks like she ll complete the dare!

Zakuro- - by jumping out of a present and yelling Happy birthday don t drink and-

Fontaine- *in bad reporter disguise* Could you help me find 2 2-letter words starting with u?

Zakuro- Sure! Um and uh!

Furyfur- Electric chair!!! *Zaps Zakuro*

Me- Mwahahaha!!!

Fontaine- *Pushes Lettuce into Rapists R Us*

Lettuce- No! I m only in my Prime Minister clothing!

Rapists- *kidnap Lettuce*

Fontaine- Okay, even I think that s disturbing

Me- 0_o

Fontaine- I though your smiley was O.o

Me- I changed it!

Furyfur- Time for some fun with cosplay!!!

Me- Awesome!!! Who has to cosplay?

Furyfur- You!

Me- *Dresses up as Ash Ketchum; goes into elevator* IT S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL, IT S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL!!!

People in Elevator- What the

Fontaine- *Walks in*

I TiED aRiBbOOOOOOn IN my HaIr, ANDthen I TrIEd tO SmIlE,

Everyone- NO MORE!!! NO MOOOOOOOOOORE!

Icey- THAT WAS HORRIBILE FONTAINE!

Fontaine- Whatev, Hi everybody who doesn't know who Jack Ryan is! Jack is a character in my fic that gets drunk A LOT!!! Anyway, hope you like this fic! 


	3. Furyfur and Shadow Mayari's dares

**A/N:We are using Shadow Mayari's and Furyfur's dares in this chapter**

**Fontaine- Icey was going to kick me out!!! *Munches on someone's brain***

Fontaine- I am super special coz there's only one of me!

Puppy dogs, sugar frogs, kittens, baby teeth!

Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore,

Happy as a coupon for a twenty dollar-

Me- Welcome to Let's Torture Tokyo Mew Mew!

Fontaine- Hey, I didn't get to finish my line….

Me- Furyfur has sent us some new names for the chapter! I am Scooby!!!

Everyone- Hi Scooby!

Me- Go away… Ichigo is Kitty-Kat

Fontaine- *Munches on Ichigo*

Kitty- Kat- Kitty-Kat! Not Kit-Kat you freak!!!!

Me- Kish is Desperoto!!!

Desperoto- Hey, my script name changed!!

Fontaine- Yes, hehe we love to annoy our writers!!!

Me- Um, you are the writer…

Fontaine- Since when? I didn't sign any contract saying I'm the writer!!!

Me- Yes you did!

Fontaine- I don't remember that.

Me- I knocked you out afterwards.

Fontaine- Oh.

Me- Lettuce isn't back yet. So Zakuro has to find seven different ways to pronounce your name wrong.

Zakuro- Zakkyro, Zakro, Zakiro, Zakaro, Zakero (Zak-e-ro), Zakearo, Zakero (Zake-ro).

Me- Was that even hard for you?

Zakuro- No.

Me- Mint is TeaBag!!!

Fontaine- *snickers*

TeaBag- ? I don't get it.

Fontaine- What's my name? What is it? C'mon, tell me!

Me- Fontaine-kun! Wait, I usually call you that.

Fontaine-kun- I know! I hate it! I-AM-A-GIRL!!!! G-I-…. Wait, how do you spell girl?

Desperoto- b-o-y

Fontaine-kun- Okay! I am a B-O-Y!! You should understand that! Wait a second…

Me- Anyway, It is TeaBag's turn for a dare!

Fontaine-kun - She has to eat, bal- bul- bawa-

Me- She has to eat balut!

Fontaine-kun - We're not going to tell you what that is so you'll just have to learn to use a search engine!

TeaBag- *uses search engine* I'm not eating that!

Me- *Looks for balut* Someone ate it all!

Fontaine-kun- *burps*

TeaBag- Hey, since Fontaine-kun spoiled it, I won't have to do the dare!

Me- Yes, but since you rejected it before we knew that fact….*pushes TeaBag into hall of chainsaws* Kitty-Kat has to turn into a cat and go into a dog kennel!

Pudding- Ooo, I transform her! *kisses Kitty-Kat*

Kitty-Kat- MEOW!!!!!*gets ripped apart*

Me-Zakuro! Whb tjsfj vftjm fssj xtyt wp!!!

Zakuro- Huh? Um, blue?

Me- *Pushes Zakuro into hall of chainsaws*

Fontaine-kun- Ooh! It's 310!

Me- How do you know?

Fontaine-kun- j=I b=a p=o…Wha tisfi vftim fssi xtyt wo? If you change around the spaces and replace the last two fs with es… What is five times sixty two?

Me- 0_o

Pudding- *Gets transformed into Pachurisu*

Me- Now Fontaine-kun has to drink this! *Holds up murky potion*

Fontaine-kun- Oh good, that balut sure made me thirsty! *drinks; turns into dragon*

Desperoto- She looks no different!

Fontaine-kun - *Toasts Desperoto into a toasty crisp* YOU"RE NEXT

Fin

**Me- Wow interesting riddle**

**Fontaine- Yes, I was told what the riddle meant from the beginning, but I figured out the code myself! Also, I just put Fin because I felt like it; it's not the end of the story yet! Also, I'm sorry about the slow updating!**


	4. Fury's dares Again

Let's Torture Tokyo Mew Mew: Chapter 4 (I think.)

Disclaimer-we've been over this too much, I don't own it, 'kay?

Me-'Ello people, welcome to our fourth chappie of LTTMM, and sorry for the slow updating, I have soooo many to update!

Fontaine-That's right, and I'm here for another awesome chappie!

Me- Y-you're always here Fontaine.

Fontaine- What are you talking about? I went to pudding snack land, right?

Me- No, maybe you were in "Lala land" at the time. . . .

Fontaine- Oh yeah!

Me- O.o

Fontaine- Now today's dares are from Furyfur. Now the first dare is for Ichigo!

Ichigo- Yes, now what is it?

Me- You have to Sing Puppet Master by Metallica.

Ichigo- Okay! *Lyrics censored for song ficness*

Every one- *Transported to the moat in Fury's Let's Torture Pokémon*

Me- Hey look at the cute little water Pokémon! Wait, they are starting to rip Lettuce's Innards out, awwwww.

Lettuce- *Getting ripped apart by water Pokémon*

Me- We skipped Lettuce's dare, which was to get her hair cut short.

Fontaine- Let's just do it now so fury- I mean _Furryfur_ doesn't get angry *Cuts Lettuce's hair*. . . . *And then a piano falls on Fontaine*

Me- Can we get outta here?

Fontaine- Nope! The dares say we have to stay in here until the dares are finished, any ways. . . .*Looks at paper* Pudding has to make out with Yami no Bakura-kun?

Fury- Yep, then will you help me kill her?

Me- This also applies to Berry from A la Mode

Berry- Hi Yami-kun. *Kisses Yami no Bakura then gets pulled into twitching shreds, which she survives*

Berry- You are a great kisser Yami-kun * Gets ripped into more shreds*

Pudding- *Does the Same as Berry*

Fontaine- *Stabs Pudding with an ADAM collector* What? Every good girl collects! *Destroys Pudding*

Me- O.o

Zakuro- *Somehow awake and watching everything*

Me- O.o

Zakuro- *Destroyed by more water Pokémon*

Me- I now love water Pokémon!

Fontaine- Now Kishu-kun has to eat a cheese cake, the size of the Eiffel Tower!

Me- *Hides Pudding's, Berry's, Zakuro's and Lettuce's remains in it*

Fontaine- And if you fail to do so, well look at the four dead people *Points to the cheesecake*

Kishu-They're in my cheesecake?

Me *Laughs nervously* Heh, nooo! Just eat!

Kishu- * Eats the cheesecake* that was good!

Me- And now you are a cannibal! I did hide the four people's remains in it!

Kishu- *Pukes out the whole cheesecake* Now I'm better

Fontaine- looks like Kishu-kun wants to die!

Kishu- NO! *Eats the puked up cheesecake*

Me- The people on YouTube are gonna go crazy for all this!

Fontaine- *Presses stop on a video camera* Got it, Now go post it Icey!

Me- later now let's see, any more dares?

Fontaine- Nope, Fury didn't give any to Zakuro, Mint, me, or you!

Fury- What! I couldn't think of any more dares!

Me- Anyways, thanks you for all your help and support! And make sure to review your dares or send them to me or Fontaine!

Fontaine- Bye!

**Fontaine- So, you wrote this chapter Icey?**

**Me- Sure did!**

**Fontaine- Meh, it was okay, I will have a better chapter next time!**


End file.
